


Friday Afternoon

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: After a long day, Kuroo is feeling under the weather, and when a panic attack hits Kenma comes to his rescue.





	Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

If there was one thing most people thought they knew about Kuroo it was that he was confident. Cocky, even. And they weren’t entirely wrong. Kuroo was very good at a lot of things, and he tended to know it. Somehow, that didn’t exactly soothe his every worry, and worry had a tendency to hit a little too hard for Kuroo.

He’s had a long day.  Between classes and practice and socializing, he hasn’t had a moment to breathe since… well, a day or two ago. Normally that’s ok. He likes a busy life, he likes seeing people. But today… maybe it’s his midterms coming up or maybe he’s worried about their next match against a team that’s a bad match up for theirs, maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of bed today, but he’s felt off all day.

He just wants to get home and take a long shower and cuddle up with Kenma on their couch for the weekend, but he’s still stuck in class. He watches the hands on the clock crawl along like snails. Usually he pays attention to everything his teachers say, but he can’t focus now. Maybe he’ll ask a friend for their notes later.

Finally, the teacher dismisses the class and Kuroo packs up in record time and dashes out the door. He’s so relieved to be out of class and on his way home that he can hardly breathe as he dashes down the stairs. He doesn’t slow as he strides down the hallway to the street, and he can feel his heart thudding in his ears at a similarly reckless pace.

He bumps into someone and mumbles a quick sorry as he presses a hand to his chest with a small wince. His chest is starting to feel tight in that way it does when he’s sliding into a panic attack. He knows that if he keeps breathing and stays calm, he can probably get home before it hits, but it’s easier said than done when his chest is tightening with each step.

His hands are shaking, and it’s slowly dawning on him that he’s not going to make it home before this hits. “Damn,” he whispers, ducking into a slightly isolated corner and sitting on the floor so he can pull out his phone with quivering hands. He has Kenma on speed dial, even though he only ever calls him in emergencies.

The rings seem to take forever. Kuroo looses count after two or three and he has to draw his knees up to his chest when it hits him that Kenma might have his phone on silent and the building panic surges once again.

“Hey,” Kenma says, finally. His voice is calm, but it carries an urgency. He knows that if Kuroo’s calling it’s about something serious.

“Hey,” Kuroo manages hugging his knees close. “I’m… I’m having a panic attack. Can you come get me?” He swallows down the lump in his throat.

“Where are you?” Kenma says, and Kuroo can hear rustling, probably Kenma pulling on his coat.

“Maybe three blocks down on the big street,” Kuroo says.

“I’ll be right there,” Kenma says. “I’m still on the phone if you need me, though.”

Kuroo manages a feeble _mhmm_ before dropping his head onto his knees and trying to breathe steadily. It’s not helping, but it gives him something to do.

He hears Kenma’s footfalls next to him surprisingly quickly as Kenma drops down beside him, hanging up and putting away his phone as he looks Kuroo over.

“You ran?” Kuroo says, and he hates the way his voice quivers.

“Of course I did,” Kenma mutters, gently touching his shoulder. “Are you ok? Did something happen?”

Kuroo shakes his head. He feels awful. “Just a bad day. I’m sorry I dragged you out…”

Kenma shrugs. “Wasn’t doing much else,” he murmurs. The soft, quiet nature of his voice helps sooth the anxiety a little. “You ok to walk?”

Kuroo nods and lets Kenma help him up. “I’m sorry,” he says again, wincing a little. Now he’s just annoying Kenma on top of dragging him out on a peaceful Friday afternoon.

“It’s fine,” Kenma says, resting his hand on Kuroo’s back to keep him steady as he puts one shaky foot ahead of the other. “Just breathe. We’ll be home soon.”

They make it back and up the stairs in only a few minutes, and if anything it makes Kuroo feel worse. He’d been so close and he couldn’t make it?

“I don’t mind,” Kenma says. “I’d rather you call than have an attack out there alone.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, nodding. Kenma guides him inside and to the couch, letting him sit down and draw his legs up again. “Want anything?” Kenma asks. “Water? Something warm?”

Kuroo shakes his head, and Kenma seems to understand, sitting on the couch beside him and opening his arms invitingly. Kuroo slumps into them, relieved, and they lie back, Kenma with his head on the armrest and Kuroo curled up with his head on his chest.

“I’m sorry I’m so lame,” Kuroo says, sniffling. The gripping panic has subsided but he still feels pathetic.

“This isn’t what makes you lame,” Kenma says, with a small smile.

“Ha _ha_ ,” Kuroo says, but it draws a smile out of him too.

“Seriously, I don’t mind,” Kenma murmurs. “You know I’d tell you if I minded.”

“Yes,” Kuroo admits. “You would. You’re cruel like that.”

“Shut up,” Kenma says, pushing his bangs aside to kiss his forehead.

“Thank you, Kenma,” Kuroo murmurs.

“Any time.” Kenma laces his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders, rubbing his back gently.

They lay there until Kuroo can finally relax again. “Can we just snuggle up here on the couch all weekend?” he asks. “Under a nice, soft blanket?”

Kenma snorts. “Sure. I have a game I wanted to play through again, so you can sleep on me while I play all you want. You big kitten.”

Kuroo laughs. “I’ll get the blanket.”

 

 


End file.
